Agora ou nunca
by Beloved Dream
Summary: É um dia especial para Ryan. Ele ganhou um carro conversível só para ele do seu querido pai. Além de não ter que aturar a irmã, também vai poder levar qualquer pessoa com ele.Na verdade, alguém em especial.


** AGORA OU NUNCA**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem. A história é de romance entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, se esse tipo de história te ofende, simplesmente não leia! Se você acha legal, seja bem vindo!**

PRÓLOGO: É um dia especial para Ryan. Ele ganhou um carro conversível só para ele do seu querido pai. Além de não ter que aturar a irmã, também vai poder levar qualquer pessoa com ele.Na verdade, alguém em especial.

CAPÍTULO 1 – AGORA OU NUNCA --

Ryan estava muito contente por ganhar um carro só para ele andar e levar quem quiser. Na verdade ele queria levar alguém muito especial, mas não sabia ao certo como conseguiria. Seu amor escondido, dilacerante, perturbador e impossível o deixara com medo. Recentemente tentara esquecê-lo, mas o fracasso foi total. Já havia pedido ajuda para sua irmã antes, mas ela o ignorara completamente. Também não podia dizer isso para ninguém, só para "Chinchi", seu cachorro de pelúcia marrom com branco que ficava escondido no armário do seu quarto e para quem ele contava todos seus segredos. O pior é que nas últimas férias de verão tinha feito amizade com a pessoa que tornava tudo complicado. E que namorava com seu desejado amor. Ele não pensou em nada mais, apenas em pegar seu carro e ir sem medo de agir.

Ao ligar seu carro o suor começou a descer sobre seu rosto e boné rosa. Seus olhos azuis estavam apreensivos e sua pele branquinha parecia mais branca ainda, tudo por causa do que pretendia fazer, convidar alguém para um passeio e se declarar para o mesmo. Ao chegar em frente à casa de Troy, ele tocou a busina. Uma cabeça apareceu na janela, era do senhor Bolton, que ao vê-lo foi logo chamar Troy, que estava se arrumando para encontrar Gabriela. O senhor Bolton subiu para Chamá-lo e ele pediu que Ryan entrasse e esperasse. Na sala o senhor Bolton puxou conversa:

- Então Ryan, como está indo o musical deste ano?

- Muito bem. Nós vamos tocar separados dessa vez, eu e a Sharpay.

- Separados? Porque? – Admirou-se o senhor Bolton.

- Nós resolvemos tomar rumos diferentes e o lance dela sempre foi individual.

- Entendi. Vou ver se o Troy já está pronto.

Uma voz ecoou nas escadas, junto de passos, era ele descendo. Ao encontrar com Ryan o cumprimentou:

- Ryan! E aí cara, tudo bem? – Perguntou Troy apertando sua mão.

- Tudo. Eu vim aqui para te convidar para dar um passeio comigo no meu novo carro.

- Legal! Mas agora? – Perguntou Troy.

- Se você pudesse...

- Tudo bem. Eu posso ir, deixa eu só ligar para Gabriela e dizer a ela que vou dar uma volta com você e que vou chegar ao nosso encontro um pouco mais tarde.

- Ta certo. – Alegrou-se Ryan.

Depois de ligar para Gabriela ele entrou no carro de Ryan e os dois saíram sem rumo. Ryan não estava acreditando, aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados e aquele sorriso com que sempre sonhava estava a uma marcha de distância dele. Que estava com os cabelos ao vento com o braço na porta e um perfume muito cheiroso, que embaçava os pensamentos de Ryan. Seus pensamentos ficaram tão intensos que Ryan acabou desviando sua atenção na pista e chocou com o carro em um poste enorme. O barulho foi grande. Na pista passava poucos carros, era de tarde. O carro ficara amassado, principalmente do lado direito, onde Troy estava, no banco do carona. Ryan bateu com a cabeça no Air-Bag do carro, mas Troy foi jogado para fora do carro, a porta havia rompido e ele não estava com cinto de segurança. Ryan ficou desesperado, nem acreditava naquilo tudo, saiu do carro com uma certa dificuldade e correu para onde a batida tinha jogado Troy. Ele estava deitado, mantinha os olhos abertos, mas parecia que sua perna estava quebrada e sua cabeça sangrava muito. Seus olhos pediam ajuda, parecia querer falar, mas a dor o impedia. Ryan tentava conversar com ele, aprendera na aula de primeiro socorros que tinha que manter a vítima acordada.

- Troy! Troy! Troy! Fala comigo! Por favor! – Gritava desesperado, batendo de leve em seu rosto. – Me desculpa Troy. Me desculpa. – Dizia ele, enquanto derramava lágrimas.

Mas ele não podia falar nada e seus olhos estavam se fechando rapidamente. Ryan o segurou nos braços como se soubesse que tinha que se despedir dele e que ficaria culpado pela sua morte eternamente, mas logo uma ambulância chegou no local e o socorreu, Ryan foi junto da ambulância para o hospital. Ao chegar lá todos os paramédicos o encaminhou para a emergência. Ryan tentou entrar também, seu sofrimento era nítido, mas os médicos não deixaram, só pediram para aguardar. Só restava esperar e torcer para que não acontecesse o pior.

Já havia se passado três horas, sem notícias, quando finalmente um médico se pronunciou.

- E então? Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Ryan.

- Sim. Ele passou por uma cirurgia simples, devido ao um pequeno traumatismo craniano. Mas agora ele já esta na sala de recuperação.

- Graças a Deus! Eu posso vê-lo?

- Sim. Mas ele está dormindo, devido a anestesia.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou mesmo assim.

Ryan vestiu a touca e a máscara para entrar no quarto. Quando abriu a porta ficou muito triste. Troy estava desacordado e sua cabeça estava toda enfaixada. Seus lindos cabelos castanhos estavam cobertos com curativos e suas lindas mãos estavam arranhadas. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo tudo. Seu Troy estava em uma cama de hospital por sua culpa. Com muitas lágrimas nos olhos e o amor mais profundo de seu coração ele foi se aproximando. Tocou de leve a mão de Troy, com um olhar muito decadente. E respirando bem fundo resolveu contar tudo que sempre teve vontade de contar. Em vez disso acabou cantando uma música em seu ouvido. Isso depois de dizer umas palavras antes.

- _Troy. Eu sei que você não pode me ouvir. Mas eu tenho esperado muito essa hora. Tudo que sempre quis foi te esquecer, mas meu coração falava mais alto. Nunca pude entender isso, é engraçado esse sentimento dentro de mim, mas eu tenho um sentimento só seu. Tudo que pude cogitar para mim foi possível e se tornou realidade, mas esse meu amor, o amor que sinto por você quebrou todas as possibilidades. E eu quero e espero que não se importe, mas eu sei o quanto a vida é maravilhosa agora que você está no mundo. E sei que esse amor é diferente e desafia qualquer gravidade, mas eu não sei dizer para mim mesmo que isso não é de verdade, pois eu sei que aqui dentro da minha cabeça sua face sempre vai estar presente, mesmo que isso nunca se torne real, tenho certeza que é um sentimento, o sentimento meu, que diz, escreve e ecoa, te amando para sempre._

Ao cantar sua canção improvisada, mas muito sincera Ryan beijou a boca de Troy com toda suavidade, transferindo todo seu carinho e afeição por aquele garoto, líder dos Wildcats que podia. Seus olhos derramaram uma gota de lágrima sublime, que escorreu por todos os caminhos e sonhos distantes de um paraíso urgente e imaginário, que entrava pela porta da felicidade e atravessava a estrela mais brilhante do céu, que brilhava como os olhos de Troy. Que abriu os olhos vagarosamente e fitou Ryan, sem entender o que havia acontecido.

- Ryan. O que houve? – Disse ele com voz cansada.

- Houve um acidente. Sem querer eu bati o carro. Me desculpa Troy, eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Tudo bem. Não foi por querer. Acontece. – Disse Troy compreensivelmente.

- Você vai ficar bem. Mas teve que fazer uma pequena cirurgia.

- Nossa. A Gabriela! Ela já deve está preocupada. Eu avisei que o passei iria demorar pouco tempo. – Disse Troy tentando levantar.

- Não! Você não pode levantar agora, ainda está fraco e em recuperação.

- E a Gabriela?

- Deixa que eu aviso a ela e aos seus pais. – Disse Ryan pegando o celular.

- Esta bem.

Troy ainda estava muito cansado e adormeceu novamente. E Ryan estava cada vez mais triste, tinha que avisar a Gabriela, que provavelmente correria para o hospital cheio de carinho e atenção. A atenção que ele sabia que nunca teria. Mas tinha prometido para Troy e não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Ligou para ela que ficou muito aflita e fez milhares de perguntas. E depois correu para o hospital junto com os pais dele, que não perguntaram muita coisa para Ryan. Mas ficaram assustados. Chad e Michael também foram visitar Troy assim que Taylor avisou a eles. Depois veio Sharpay toda preocupada e se aproveitando do momento para tomar ele de Gabriela. Isso antes de todo o time e o pessoal da escola deixar um monte de flores e bilhetes.

De noite, o quarto de Troy estava sem ninguém, exceto Gabriela que não saiu do lado dele de jeito nenhum. Ele estava sorrindo para ela, acordado. Quando viu que o celular de Ryan estava do seu lado, na cama.

- Gabriela. Este celular é do Ryan, não? – Perguntou ele segurando o aparelho, ainda deitado.

- Sim. É dele. Deve ter esquecido.

- Espera. Tem uma nova gravação. Será que ele gravou alguma mensagem para mim?

- Não sei. Olha. – Sugeriu Gabriela.

- Então vou dar play.

De repente a voz chorosa de Ryan ecoou no quarto. E por alguma razão, ou ajuda do destino era a música improvisada que ele cantara naquela mesma tarde. No começo Gabriela e Troy ficaram admirando a voz dele, achando que era uma composição sem nenhuma ligação com nada. Mas depois de escutar toda música, Troy entendeu tudo. E sua cara foi de grande surpresa. Gabriela entendeu logo depois e ficou completamente chocada.

- Isso é...

- Sim. É para mim! – Admirou-se ele.

- Mas como... O Ryan? – Disse Gabriela confusa.

- Ele gosta de mim! Meu Deus! O Ryan é gay!

- Nossa! E agora? – Perguntou Gabriela.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ele sem entender nada.

- Ele gosta de você! Você não vai fazer nada?

- O que eu posso fazer? Eu gosto de você! E do sexo feminino!

- Então. Você precisa procurar o Ryan depois e dizer isso a ele. Melhor que dar esperanças.

- É verdade. Mas como isso foi acontecer? O Ryan! Me amar? Isso é muito estranho.

Gabriela estava muito confusa, seu coração bondoso tentava entender o lado de Ryan. Mesmo abalada ela pensava como ele iria reagir. Iria se magoar com tudo isso, mas ela amava Troy e não abriria mão dele, a não ser que ele resolvesse ceder ao sentimento dele. E se ele fizesse isso, certamente não o perdoaria. Enquanto isso o garoto de boné rosa chorava em seu quarto, tentando conformar-se com toda situação. Sabendo que seu amor não seria correspondido. Sem imaginar que seu segredo guardado a sete chaves tinha se revelado, e que Troy a essa hora já sabia de tudo, não só ele, como também Gabriela. Seu sofrimento era tanto que chegou a ficar sem ar. Até lembrar que tinha perdido o celular. Procurou em todo canto desesperado, mas não encontrou em lugar algum. Perguntou para Sharpay que nem ligou e agüentou um sermão de seu pai, por causa da batida com o carro. Então desistiu e adormeceu no seu quarto.

No hospital, Troy e Gabriela continuavam a tentar entender o sentimento dele. Gabriela particularmente não estava tão preocupada como Troy, mas sabia que ele gostava muito de seus amigos e não queria magoar Ryan. E de verdade, não queria mesmo. Pensava no que dizer ao encontrá-lo. E por acaso, ou por pura doideira, imaginava o que aconteceria se ele chegasse a aceitar ficar com ele. O que o deixou bem perturbado. O silêncio e os olhares no quarto eram constantes, mas foram interrompidos pelo celular de Ryan tocando. Depois de ignorar um pouco, Troy atendeu.

- Alo!

- _Quem está falando?_

_-_ Troy. Mas esse é o celular do Ryan.

- _Troy! – surpreendeu-se Ryan._

- Ryan. É você?

- _Sim. Eu esqueci meu celular no hospital. Ainda bem que você o encontrou._

_-_ Sim. Encontrei. Estava aqui do meu lado.

- _Devo ter deixado quando entrei para me despedir._

_-_Ryan?

- _Sim._

- Depois que eu sair daqui eu quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa.

- _Uma coisa? Que coisa?_

- Você vai saber depois.

- _Tudo bem._

- Então. Até depois.

- _Até_.

Depois de desligar o celular que pediu emprestado para sua irmã, ele parou para pensar e começou a desconfiar do que Troy tinha para conversar com ele. Quando encontrou a possibilidade de por um grande azar, ter apertado sem querer o botão de gravar ao cantar a música. O que havia acontecido. Mas sua mente logo se desvencilhou desse pensamento. Antes que pudesse se recuperar completamente de tudo que acontecera aquele dia, Troy o surpreendeu batendo em sua porta, depois de receber alta do hospital, no dia seguinte.

- Troy?

- Oi Ryan. Eu vim logo porque preciso muito conversar com você.

- Tudo bem. Podemos conversar aqui fora mesmo?

- Por mim tudo bem.

Eles foram para o jardim da casa, na moita praticamente incógnitos. E depois Troy iniciou a conversa.

- Ryan. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu vi aquilo.

- Aquilo? O que? – Perguntou Ryan nervoso.

- A música. Muito bonita, mas fala de uma coisa estranha. – Disse Troy um pouco envergonhado.

- Música? Que música – Disse Ryan tentando parecer desentendido.

- Ryan. Vou ser sincero.Eu gosto de você. Muito! Mas como amigo.

- O que? – Continuou a fingir desentendimento.

- Não precisa ter medo de confessar. Eu não lhe recrimino, só que eu amo outra pessoa, você sabe, a Gabriela.

- Eu... Não sei com que cara te olhar. – Disse Ryan envergonhado e com a cabeça baixa.

- Olha para mim. Eu não quero te magoar, ou ser um cara grosso e preconceituoso. – Só quero que você saiba que não vou deixar de ser seu amigo Mas que, eu não posso corresponder a esse seu sentimento.

- Eu entendo.

- Não fica assim. Você ainda vai gostar de uma pessoa que goste de você. – Disse Troy tocando-o os ombros.

- Eu... Preciso entrar. – Disse Ryan, correndo para dentro de casa.

Não deu tempo de Troy dizer a sua última frase, que deixaria Ryan mais contente. Em vez disso ele correu para seu quarto chorar como se fosse um menino de cinco anos. Enrolou-se nas cobertas, isso depois de trancar a porta, e ficou lá tentando não sofrer, o que claramente era improvável.

E lá embaixo no jardim, Troy dizia baixinho para si mesmo o que ele pretendia dizer por último: "Eu não posso corresponder a esse sentimento agora, mas depois que eu tiver coragem e acertar umas coisas eu poderei te procurar. Depois que eu tiver coragem, de aceitar o que eu realmente sou".

No colégio, já de manhã, Sharpay ensaiava seu novo musical. Toda cheia de si como sempre. E com Ryan a tira colo para dar um apoio, mas ele não estava bem para isso. Havia visto Troy naquela mesma manha e depois no colégio com a Gabriela. Sharpay já estava começando a se irritar com o irmão.

- Ryan! O que você tem hoje? Está tão imprestável! – Perguntou Sharpay com raiva.

- Me deixa mana. Eu nem queria te ajudar nisso, você que me obrigou.

- Nossa. Você esta mal mesmo. Vai procurar um remédio seu desligado!

- Pode deixar. – Disse Ryan chateado.

Ele saiu do colégio sem avisar a ninguém e foi dar uma volta para tentar relaxar e não pensar em Troy. Mas algo surpreendente estava para acontecer. Nada previsível, apenas um período de felicidade.


End file.
